Awkward
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: Harry ask Ginny on a date. She readily excepts. She yells at Harry. Harry wonders why. Harry and Ginny talk. Does it work out? Ron is not in Ch.2 HarryGinnyHermioneRon
1. Chapter 1: The Date

**Awkward **

**Ch. 1**

hpottergirl

Okay, this is my first story, so it might not be so great, but bear with me and give me reviews. I appreciate reviews. Harry- italicized, Ginny-normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_Hey Ginny……_

Hey Harry……

_Ginny…..um…_

(Ginny, very excited…)

Yes, Harry, what is it?

_WoulduliketogotoHogsmeadewitme?_

What Harry?

_Don't ask me to repeat it, It was bad enough as it was…._

Harry…..were you asking me on a date?

_Um……yes?_

Oh, you sod, I've been waiting for you to ask me for ages!

Do you want to go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow?

_YES! I mean….um….yes, of course._

Okay, I can't wait, Harry. Meet me in the Common Room at 12 noon on the dot.

_Ok._

(Harry and Ron in the Common Room that night) Ron-normal, Harry-italicized, equal character thoughts

Hey mate, want to go to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?

_No, Ron, I'm sorry, I can't._

Why?

_I kinda have a date._

WHAT?

_Um…yeah…I asked Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow._

YOU WHAT?

I did, and you're gonna have to deal with it mate!

_Hmph. Good Night, Mr. Potter._

(Ron exits, Harry soon goes up to bed)

(Harry at 11:50, waiting in the Common Room for Ginny)

Hello, Harry.

(Harry jumps up from the sofa. Oh god, Ginny looks so pretty!)

_Hey, Ginny. Are you ready to leave?_

Yeah, I am. Let's go, this should be fun.

_Yeah._

(silence all the way to Hogsmeade, as to the fact that they are both really nervous)

_So, Ginny, want do you want to do first?_

Oh, you SOD, you so should have had this worked out.

(Harry has a stunned look as to her sudden temper. He is puzzled.)

WHAT? You're looking at me weird, do you expect me to make all these decisions on this 'date'?

_Well, no, it's just, I wanted your input, I want to make you happy._

Oh, well isn't that just dandy.

_Um…Ginny, lets go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer._

Okay, at LEAST it's a plan.

_Ginny, why don't you go and grab us a table, I'll get the butterbeers._

Okay.

(Harry sees Hermione at the counter.) Harry-italicized Hermione- bold

**Hey Harry, how's the date?**

_Awful, something's wrong with Ginny._

**Oh. I see. Did you ever think of asking her what's wrong?**

_Well, no. I didn't._

**Well, you should. Or do you want me to ask her for you?**

_No, I'll try, but if I can't, will you ask her?_

**Yes. You really are bad at dates with girls, aren't you?**

_Yes, actually, this is my first date with a girl._

**Well, then, you'd better get your butt over there, it'll piss her off, she'll think you're hitting on me.**

(Harry grabs the butterbeers and heads to the table that Ginny got)

_Here are the drinks, Ginny._

Finally, geez.

_Ginny, if you don't mind my asking, what is wrong with you today? You seemed perfectly thrilled and on cloud nine when I asked you on this date yesterday._

Oh, it's not a thing a boy like you, or any boy for that matter would understand. I'll be fine.

_Oh, look, there's Hermione. Hey, Hermione, come and say hi._

**Hello Harry, Hello Ginny.**

Hey Hermione.

**Ginny, may I speak with you a moment?**

Yes, of course you may, Hermione.

(Hermione and Ginny go over to the door near the girls bathroom, far enough away that Harry can't hear them, but close enough that he can see them)

**Ginny, what's wrong?**

Nothing, I swear. Why?

**Well, Harry was talking to me while waiting for the drinks, and he say's you've been yelling at him and being really mean.**

No, I haven't, he's just being that way to….to…

**Well, he told me that. And Harry is very honest, so I believe him. Why were you so mean?**

Well, what did he tell you?

**That you said, and I quote: "Oh, you big jerk, you so should have had this worked out."**

Oh no, I didn't call him a SOD? Did I?

**Well, if Harry is telling the truth, then, yes.**

OMG! He's gonna hate me!

**Ginny, he won't hate you!**

He will, he probably already does, I screwed up our date!

(Ginny bursts into tears and falls into Hermione's arms. Harry makes a move to come over, but Hermione signals him to sit down)

**Ginny, dear, why don't you just tell me what's wrong.**

Okay, but you can't tell Harry, he'll probably run away. And find it a stupid reason.

**I bet he won't. He'll probably be okay with it if you would just talk to him.**

(Here, I would like to point out that, no matter how honest Hermione usually is, she will tell Harry later. And Ginny will be mad at Hermione, but Harry will tell her it's alright, about why she was in such a bad mood.)

Well….it's just that…..oh, I can't say it!

**Ginny, yes, you can. I'm your friend. You can tell me!**

Okay. It's just that….well….um…..I stared my period today, for the first time,and I guess I've been really moody.

**OH, Ginny! Why didn't you say so, half the time that is why I yell at Ron! I'm happy for you!**

Really?

**Yes, now go back and be relaxed and have a good date with Harry.**

Okay, I will. Thanks, Hermione.

(The rest of the date went well, by the way, Harry made Ginny laugh and they had a good time. Ginny didn't talk about why she was so mean, she felt embarrassed.)

I'll be writing Chapter 2 soon! Hope you liked Chapter 1. Can't wait to read reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

Awkward 

Ch. 2

hpottergirl

(After the good date, Harry and Hermione in the Common Room. Ginny is upstairs in the Girl's Dormitory.) Harry-italicized, Hermione-bold, Ginny-normal

**Harry……may I speak with you a moment?**

_Of course, Hermione, I have no plans. Do you know where Ginny is?_

(Hermione couldn't take it, she told Ginny that she was going to tell Harry why Ginny was in a bad mood, so Ginny was sulking upstairs)

**Actually, I want to talk to you about her. I know why she was in a bad mood. And she's embarrassed, so she won't tell you, but I will.**

_Okay, why was she so mean to me during the date?_

**Well, for her, this is embarrassing, so bear with me. And, when I'm done telling you, go buy her flowers, red roses, and when you get back, she'll be in the Common Room and you can talk to her.**

_Okay. I will do that. Now, please tell me._

**Okay. Ginny was tempermental because, well, gosh, this is harder than I thought.**

_Please, just tell me._

**Okay, but you can't laugh or run away.**

_Okay, I won't. It's Ginny, and I love her._

**Okay. Ginny became a woman yesterday.**

_What? She already was a woman._

**You idiot! Don't you know what that means? Or do I have to spell it out?**

_I'm sorry, but you'll have to spell it out!_

**Okay, gosh, sometimes you are so thick headed!**

**Becoming a woman entitles that young girls, ages 11-17 get their period, and it lasts until…..**

_Hermione, stop. I get it, I know now. I need to go and buy her those flowers!_

**Okay, Harry. She'll be here when you come back.**

_Okay._

(Harry leaves to buy the flowers, Hermione runs up to the Common Room to talk to Ginny and to tell her to come down) Hermione-bold, Ginny-normal

**Ginny? Are you here?**

Yes, Hermione, I'm here. How did the talk with Harry go?

**It went fine, I believe that he'll be okay with it. He'll be back to talk to you. So, you need to go down to the Common Room.**

Hermione, he didn't run away in terror, did he?

**No, he just had to go and get something. He'll be back, in like, three minutes.**

Okay. Hermione, thanks. I couldn't bear to speak to him! But I will go down to the Common Room now. Thanks again.

**You're welcome, now, go and get him, girl!**

Okay. Bye.

(Ginny waiting in the Common Room. She sees Harry come in, his hands behind his back. He spots her and comes over. Ginny is sitting by a window with a fluffy red armchair across from her)

_Ginny? May I sit and talk to you?_

Yes, Harry, you may.

_Well, Ginny, first of all, these are for you…._

(Harry hands Ginny the red roses and she starts to cry, she's so happy.)

Thank you, Harry.

_Ginny….._(Harry puts his finger under her chin and tilts her face towards his own)  
_I totally understand. Why couldn't you just tell me? I would have been okay with it. Every girl goes through it at some point._

Harry….do you want the truth?

_Yes, of course, I want you to share what's in your heart, because that is what I want to make happy, you._

I was scared to tell you. I thought you would be scared and run away.

I_ would never do that! I love you, Ginny Weasley._

You do? Despite all of this?

_Yes, now, do you want to go for a walk? And we can talk, you can tell me how you feel?_

Yes, Harry, I would like that very much. Thank you for the flowers!

_You're welcome. Let's go._

(Harry and Ginny softly kiss, the sun shining on their faces, and they leave hand in hand. Hermione was watching them, and she is glad that things turned out well. She knew Harry would be understanding. Now….let's just hope that their gentle and loving relationship lasts long enough for them to be permanent memories, or until they marry…..)

That's the end! I know it's short, but it just seemed to fit, to end it there. Hope you liked it! Leave reviews! I'll, hopefully, be writing more stories soon!


End file.
